Адам
Аномальный - загадочное существо, пребывающее внутри чрева Хозяйки Суда. Произошёл от Аллена Авадонии спустя какое-то время после смерти слуги; он был заключен в черный ящик. Рассматривается в качестве нерожденного ребёнка Куклы. История Ранняя жизнь Спустя какое-то время после смерти Аллена Авадонии и последующего его вмешательства в Третью Эру, спящийHeavenly Yard "Аномальный" был заперт внутри черного ящика, позже он проснулся внутри Заводной Куклы.Capriccio Farce - Profiles Пробуждение Аномальный очнулся в красных и синих кандалах в черном ящике. Один, неспособный что-либо увидеть или услышать, он дрожал в темноте. Жуткий голосRe_Birthday из огромной пружины над его головой, сказал "юному грешнику", что он будет заперт здесь вечность и никогда не покинет эту комнату.Re_Birthday - 「罪深き少年よ」「お前はこの先永遠に」 「この部屋からは出られぬ」といった В то же мгновение, он вспомнил все совершенные им грехи, и осознал, что все закончилось и он не может вернуться назад. Видя сковавшие его цепи, он решил, что они представляют пролитые кем-то кровь и слёзыRe_Birthday и задался вопросом, кто поет таинственную колыбельную, которую он слышит в своей тюрьме, узнавая в ней песню, которую он слышал когда-то раньше.Re_Birthday - 「るりらるりら」　聞こえてきた歌は 誰が歌う子守唄だろうか… Прошло неопределенное количество времени, прежде чем Аномальный, слушая поющий голос, спросил пружину, сколько он провел здесь.Re_Birthday Поняв исцеляющий характер песни, и в конечном счете, воплотив свои замыслы и цели, Аномальный добавил свои собственные слова в таинственную колыбельную.Re_Birthday - どこからともなく聞こえてくる　歌声だけが僕を癒す ある日僕は気づいたんだ　その歌の真実の意味を そして僕は子守唄に　新しい言葉を付け足した Однажды, пружина впервые открылась и из неё упал маленький огонек. Определенно, это было послание от Риллиан; затем Аномальный услышал голос из пружины, спокойно говорящий, что это не значит, что он будет прощен, но тем не менее, кое-что всё-таки можно сделать.Re_Birthday После превращения слов "вода" и "зло" в колыбельную, красные наручники исчезли, сказав, что он переродится. Позже исчезли синие кандалы, сказав, что сегодня его новый день рождения. Комната вокруг него осветилась, окрасившись белым, он приготовился встретиться с тем, кто послал ему сообщение. An unknown amount of time passed before Irregular asked the spring how long it had been while hearing that singing voice.Re_Birthday Learning of the healing nature of the song and eventually realizing its meaning and purpose, Irregular added his own words to the mysterious lullaby.Re_Birthday - どこからともなく聞こえてくる　歌声だけが僕を癒す ある日僕は気づいたんだ　その歌の真実の意味を そして僕は子守唄に　新しい言葉を付け足した One day, the spring opened for the first time and a small light fell from it. Certain it was a message from Riliane, Irregular then heard a voice from the spring's surrounding quietly say it wasn't that he wouldn't be forgiven, however something still may be done.Re_Birthday After transmuting the words "water" and "evil" into the lullaby,Re_Birthday - だけど水という言葉　悪という言葉　僕らはそれらを唄へと変えよう the red handcuffs came off and told him he would be reborn. The blue shackles came off afterward and said it was his new birthday today. The room around him brightened and began dying white and he prepared to see Riliane again.Re_Birthday Personality and Traits После пробуждения внутри темной комнаты, на Аномального нахлынули воспоминания о его прошлом, напоминая о совершенном им зле, и том, что положило ему конец. Он также узнал значение цепей и их цель в его наказании. Слушая Заводную Колыбельную,он чувствовал, что мелодия ему знакома, и был уверен, что слышал её ранее. Также, был кто-то близкий ему,с кем он был полон решимости воссоединиться после перерождения. After waking up inside the dark room, Irregular was flooded with memories of his past, remembering the numerous wrongs he did and what brought them all to an end.Re_Birthday - 瞬間　思い出した全ての記憶 自らが重ねた罪の数々を He also recognized the meaning behind his chains and the purpose for his apparent punishment.Re_Birthday - それわきっと誰かの流した血の色 (...) それはきっと誰かの涙色 When listening to the Clockwork Lullaby, he felt familiarity with the tune and was certain he heard it before.Re_Birthday - 「るりらるりら」 聞こえてきた歌は There was also a certain someone that he had been close with and was determined to reunite with the person when he was "reborn".Re_Birthday - もうすぐ君に会いに行くよ Character Connections Хозяйка Суда: Сосуд, содержащий Аномального. Аномальный рассматривал Хозяйку Суда как тюрьму, видя её из темноты её чрева, находя её голос нервирующим. Тем не менее, он в конце концов нашел утешение в колыбельной, которую она пела ему. Master of the Court: The vessel holding Irregular. Irregular viewed the Master of the Court as a prison, seeing her from the dark of her womb, and found her voice to be unnerving. Nonetheless, he eventually found comfort in the lullaby she sang to him. Официантка: "Другая половина" Аномального. Кажется, она ждет его перерождения. Waiter: Irregular's "other half". She seems to be waiting for him to reborn. Аллен Авадония: Прошлое "я" Аномального. Аномальный появляется через некоторое время после смерти Аллена и ссылается на него посредством имени. Allen Avadonia: Irregular's past self. Irregular manifested sometime after Allen's death, and has been referred to as Allen by name. Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *Аномальный, "зачатый" в чреве Хозяйки Суда без отца и перерожденный, соответствует Иисусу Христосу; Аллен Авадония, его прошлое "я", также соответствует Христу. * *Irregular parallels Jesus Christ, "conceived" in the Master of the Court's womb without a father and is reborn; his past self, Allen Avadonia, has similar parallels to Christ. *Термин "аномальный" подразумевает не действующий в соответствии с установленными правилами, законами или обычаями; также означает нехватку последовательности или постоянства в действиях и не принадлежащий к какой-либо постоянной группе или организации, но скорее поднят с особой целью. * *The term "irregular" means to not act according to established rules, laws, or customs; it also means to lack continuity or regularity in actions and also to not belong as part of a regular group or organization but rather be raised for a special purpose. *Отношение Хозяина Райского Двора к Райскому Двору связано с событиями Небес на картине Иеронима Босха "Семь сертных грехов и четыре последние вещи" . * *The Master of the Heavenly Yard's relation to the Heavenly Yard is connected to the event of Heaven in Hieronymus Bosch's The Seven Deadly Sins and the Four Last Things. Curiosities *На иллюстрациях различных "Хозяев" в Evils Court, Аномальный обозначен как Хозяин "Райского Двора"; интересно, что это имя используется вместе с титулом, приписываемым Сиклу, богу-творцу. * *In an illustration in Evils Court of the different "Masters", Irregular is labeled as the Master of the "Heavenly Yard"; interestingly, this name is shared with title attributed to Sickle, the god of creation.Heavenly Yard *В Heavenly Yard, Сикл ссылается на Аномального как на "Аллена". * *In Heavenly Yard, Sickle refers to Irregular as "Allen." *Поза Хозяина Райского Двора в Evils Court напоминает позу Аллена из The Daughter of Evil PV; аналогично, оба изображены в подобных позах пред их официальным дебютом. * *The Master of the Heavenly Yard's posture in Evils Court is reminiscent of Allen's pose from The Daughter of Evil PV; similarly, both are portrayed in such a position before their formal debut. *В оригнальном PV песни Re_birthday, Аномальный изображен в одежде, напоминающей представляющего его вокалоида, Len; когда позже он вновь появляется в Capriccio Farce, вместо этого он изображен в той же одежде, что и Аллен. * *In the original Re_birthday song PV, Irregular is portrayed in garb evocative of his reprensentative Vocaloid, Len; when he later reappears in Capriccio Farce, he is instead portrayed in the same attire as Allen. *В Re_birthday, Аномальный отмечает, что он слышал Заводную Колыбельную прежде; интересно, что Аллен необъяснимым образом слышит колыбельную прямо перед казнью. * *In Re_birthday, Irregular comments that he had heard the Clockwork Lullaby before; interestingly, Allen inexplicably hears the lullaby shortly before his execution.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4 Gallery Song Apparitions= Rebirthday.png|Irregular as seen in Re_birthday Humility len.PNG|Irregular as seen in Capriccio Farce |-| Misc= Irregular card.png|Irregular's Seven Deadly Sin playing Card Irregular_Allen.png|Irregular reflected in one of the Four Mirrors of Lucifenia on the Evils Kingdom CD cover Rbtday evilsk.jpg|Irregular as seen in the Evils Kingdom booklet Master of the Heavenly Yard.jpg|The Master of the Heavenly Yard depicted in the Evils Court album illustration by Ichika 937076.jpg|Irregular's Capriccio Farce profile illustrated by Painter Brioche. Appearances Примечания Категория:Кагамине Лен Категория:Персонажи Категория:Master of the Heavenly Yard Категория:Capriccio Farce